1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for washing outer cylindrical surfaces of a rotary printing press, which device has a washing cloth, which washing cloth is unwound from a supply roll and, via a pressing-on rail, supplied to a take-up roll, with the washing cloth being pressable by means of the pressing-on rail against the outer cylindrical surface to be washed.
2. Background Information
German Utility Model 92 13 605 shows a known washup device provided with a washing bar, the washing bar receiving both the supply roll and the take-up roll for the washing cloth as well as a pressing-on rail and other parts designed to wet and control the washup device. By way of clutches and plug connections the washing bar is connected to connecting units and received by a suspension device. With respect to the printing unit the washing bar may be moved, as a unit, out of the suspension device and into the suspension device, respectively. The disadvantage of this known embodiment is that the weight of the washing bar with all its parts is relatively enormous, and that when the device for washing is removed from the printing press the pressman has to carry this weight. Moreover, the washup device is very complicated and requires special measures to be taken in view of the clutch of the washing bar with the clutches different control elements and moving parts.